kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Unknown (AKH)
The Unknown is an optional super-boss in the fan-series Avastar: Kingdom Hearts and can only be challenged during Owen's Story Mode on the Final Day. He is the most powerful boss in the game. The fight is optional, but completely canon. The Unknown is male. Design The Unknown sports the Black Coat, his hood pulled up and his face shrouded in mystery. His posture is commanding, and his figure slight. In combat, he wields several large lances, which he wields freely and easily, often using telekinesis to keep them aloft and dangerous. His name refers to his mysterious demeanor; almost everything about him unknown. Story The Unknown appears during the Final Day of the game. While re-visiting the areas, searching for Bradley, Owen again visits the Dark City. Upon entering, he steps out and views the city, reduced to rubble. The memories of what had occured there forced their way to the front of his mind, and he breaks down in tears. Upon exploring the destroyed area, Owen comes across the street in which Memories Skyscraper had stood. The building lay in front of him, leaning so slightly and broken to pieces. In front of the building, where the stairs once were, a ball of gaseous darkness floated. He inspected it, and, without warning, his Keyblade flashed in his hand. The ball of darkness pulses, and a voice is heard. The voice states that it recognizes the weapon from somewhere. Owen responds in bewilderment, and asks the voice of its identity. It begins to respond, but interrupts itself, claiming to have remembered what the Keyblade was. It states that it had been searching for the Keyblade, and needs its power to complete its plan. The ball of darkness pulses, and the image of a cloaked figure flickers into appearance where it once was. Owen prepares his weapon, as the cloaked figure raises a hand, challenging Owen to a fight. After a long and ruthless battle, Owen manages to defeat the dark enigma. The figure calmly states... "...not ready.", and then vanishes in a wisp of darkness, never to be seen from again. Strategies As the super-boss of the game, The Unknown has a variety of powerful, difficult to dodge, and unpredictable moves. Most of them are melee based, but a few of his moves are magic based and impossible to block or dodge. He has immense HP and is immune to all status effects. Finishers and Shotlocks are very useful, due to their granting of temporary invincibility. He begins the battle by summoning three of his lances and using a Trinity Limit type attack, which will instantly kill the player unless Second Chance or Once More is equipped. He will instantly follow through with a rush at the player, lances brandished, which is an attempt to finish off the player should they survive the Trinity Limit type attack. This can be avoided by dodging at the right timing. Besides his basic lance sweeps and occasional bursts of magic, the boss has a very large variety of 12 powerful attacks. He has a very devastating set of moves in which a glowing circle appears below him, almost like a transmutation circle, and one of, or several of, his lances changes shape, and he begins a powerful attack. One of these transformations is one of his lances morphs into a feather-shaped blade, and he starts darting around through the air, sword pointed out. This attack is extremely difficult to dodge, but can be blocked with proper timing. Another morphing is turning one of his lances into a scythe looking weapon, performing a few swipes, then casting a beam of light toward the player. If the player is caught in the light, then an angel of death looking thing will rise over the player, and a doom count from 10 will begin. The doom count can be ended by preforming a successful combo finisher on The Unknown. Another transformation turns his lance into a thunder bolt shaped weapon, and he will begin dashing across the stage, casting a sort of Thunder Dash attack. This can be dodged by keeping your distance from the boss. He may also morph his lance into a giant sword similar to 's Claymore, preform a few heavy combos with the sword spinning in flame, then jump in the air and blast the flames down, which explode when they hit the ground. This is easy to dodge, but causes devastating damage. Another of these abilities is when he summons eight of his lances, and shrinks them into small knife-like weapons. He will jump in the air and toss them down upon the player, leaving a pillar of ice where it strikes. It is not advised to block these knives, as they will cast Freeze on the player, leaving them vulnerable to the boss's other attacks. One more of these attacks turns his weapon into a long, thin blade. While wielding this blade, he will disappear and dash toward the player, blasting jets of water behind them. If the player is caught, The Unknown will spring from underneath the player, sword raised with water bursting all around him. This attack is almost impossible to dodge, but using Cure (with Leaf Bracer) or a Dash attack right as the boss appears underneath you will negate damage. The timing must be precise, however. Another one of these transformations turns one of his lances into a large, almost club-like sword. He will raise it and slam it into the ground, casting a powerful version of Quake in his wake. This is easily dodged, but may stun the player as well as dealing immense damage if it connects. One more of his weapon-morphs turns his weapon into a sword resembling a katana. He will hover close to the player when this happens, his weapon at an arm's length but pointing upward, and cast a circle of light around his weapon. If the player is within the perimeter of the circle, The Unknown will summon a copy of the player which continuously casts the last Deck Command the player used before getting trapped in the circle-perimeter. The clone must be defeated to stop its constant spamming of that Deck Command. It has very low HP, and a simple combo should be all it takes to defeat it. The boss may also morph his weapon into a broadsword-like weapon, which will be raised in the air by the boss and split into tiny shards, almost like flower petals. These petals will spin around the field, causing minimal damage alone but heavy damage in numbers. If the boss is attacked before he unleashes all of these petals, it will halt the summoning of them. This attack cannot be avoided. Another one of the boss's attacks will morph the weapon into two rifles, almost like 's arrow-guns. He will warp around the field, shooting at the player with homing missiles. If the missiles hit, they will burst into more tiny shots, and home in on the player. Careful guarding can block all of these missiles, making Reflect and Round Guard useful. If the player strikes the boss while he has these weapons, the boss will reverse time, restoring damage, but ending the attack. Another one of his morphing attacks involves summoning two curvaceous scimitars, which he will spin around creating a towering vortex of wind. And the final of these powerful attacks will morph his lance into a weapon looking strikingly like a Keyblade. He will lift it into the air, and cast three spinning blades of light around him. The blades will rise into the air and slam into the ground, leaving behind three towering pillars of light, which will slowly chase the player around the field until they disappear. (Under Developement...) Category:Avastar: Kingdom Hearts Enemies Category:Secret Bosses